Concequences
by DragonsGothic
Summary: The sequel to Pay back Gone wrong. Three months after that faithfull morning. Things are happening and things got out of control.Slash possibleMpreg BZTNDM
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I got some reviews asking for a sequel so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: ****"Don't own anything"**

**CONCEQUENSES sequel to Pay back time.**

Draco lay in between Blaise and Theo as they lay in their bed. He never really got to hear why Blaise and Theo were in his bed that morning. Now three months ago. The three had been together ever since.

Blaise was snoring softly while Draco lay with his head on Blaise's arm. Theo was holding him protectively around the waist. Somehow they always woke up in this position.

Draco sighed and snuggled deeper into the space between Theo and Blaise. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

As he woke up Blaise noticed that Draco was once again laying on his arm. He looked at him more closely. Something was different about him. He noticed it two days ago. Draco seemed like he was glowing when he was using magic. It just didn't make any sense.

He looked at Theo. He wondered if Theo had noticed too. Slowly he lifted the arm that wasn't lying under Draco and gently shook Theo's arm. Theo only grunted in response and tried to snuggle even closer to Draco. He shook Theo's arm again until Theo finally started to move his head.

Theo tried to ignore the hand shaking his arm but finally he decided to give in and lift his head. He looked at Blaise through half lidded eyes. "What do you want, I'm trying to sleep here" He mumbled.

Blaise smiled at Theo as he mumbled. "I am sorry for waking you up, but I want ask you a couple of things."

Theo looked at him. He slowly unwrapped himself from Draco and sat up. "Okay, but let's talk elsewhere." "I don't want to wake up Draco." He stretched himself before slowly slipping out of the bed.

Blaise nodded when Theo said that he wanted to talk elsewhere. He gently lifted the arm Draco lay on. He put his other hand under the back of Draco's head and lifted it slowly. He pulled his arm out from under Draco and slowly let Draco's head rest on a pillow. He then slipped out of the bed. He heard a soft moan from the bed and watched as Draco turned around and snuggled deeper into the pillow.

He looked back at the bed once more when he and Theo slipped out of the room.

When Blaise and Theo entered the common room they noticed it was still empty. They sat down on the leather couch and looked at each other.

Theo was the first to talk. "So what is bothering you?"

Blaise sighed at the question. "Well it's about Draco and it's a bit hard to explain."

"Lately I have been feeling things from him" "He also seems to have trouble focusing his magic and when he does use magic he seems to glow." "I know this sounds very weird doesn't it?"

Theo snickered softly. "Yes you are right it does sound weird."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I'm serious Theo."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Theo sighed. "But now you mention it, I did notice a change in Draco." "He seems more tense and uneasy."

Blaise nodded. He had noticed that too. "What should we do then?"

_Meanwhile in the dormitory. _

Draco slowly woke up. Unconsciously searching for his boyfriends. His eyes opened immediately when he noticed they weren't there. He sat up slowly before looking around him. When he didn't spot Blaise and Theo he slowly slipped out of the now cold bed. He flinched when his feet landed on the cold floor. He walked into the bathroom still searching for Blaise and Theo. When he saw that they weren't there either he sighed.

He didn't understand any of this. They always woke up together and waited for the others to wake up as well. They did that since that morning three months ago. Then they would snuggle close and lay there for a while and sometimes that resulted into passionate sex. But that's beside the point. They always waited for each other.

He sighed again. Different scenarios entered his head.

Maybe they left because something happened, but that wouldn't make sense because they would have woken him too.

Or maybe they were kidnapped. No that was completely out of the question. He sighed again. Suddenly a terrible thought entered his head.

What if they wanted to go on with each other and wanted to break up with him. They wanted to leave him. Else they would have waited for him to wake up as well. Draco felt tears prick behind his eyes. He swallowed as a lodge started to form in his throat. He walked out of the bathroom. Of course that was it. Theo and Blaise had been together for a couple of weeks before he became a part of the relationship.

Suddenly his head snapped to look in the mirror. "They wouldn't do that." Draco said to himself. "so put that scenario out of your head." He took a deep breath and threw some water in his face.

As he passed the door to the common room he heard voices that sounded very much like Blaise and Theo's. He stopped and placed his ear against the wood. He now knew for sure that Blaise and Theo were in the common room. They were talking with each other. He only caught a couple of words from what was being said.

"Feeling…serious…Draco…uneasy"

Those words brought back the thought he had had in his head. They were really going to break up with him. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it softly. All of a sudden the door screeched and he froze.

_Back in the common room:_

Blaise and Theo were thinking about a way to find out what was wrong with Draco when a door suddenly screeched. They looked around and saw that the door to their room had opened a little.

**That's the end of chapter 1. **

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 **

**Just so you know I don't own anything**

Chapter 2

Theo looked at Blaise when nobody came out of the room. "Dray?" He called out softly. "Is that you hiding behind the door?"

Blaise raised his eyebrows with a questioning look.

Slowly the door opened a bit more. And finally Draco stepped out from behind the door.

Draco took a deep breath a Theo called him. He took another deep breath before finally moving from behind the door. He kept looking at the ground. Not wanting to let Theo and Blaise know that he had been crying. He moved down the steps before he finally walked up to the couch where Blaise and Theo were sitting on.

Blaise saw the way Draco moved and knew something was up. As Draco finally reached the couch, Blaise grabbed hold of Draco's wrist and pulled Draco down on his lap. Draco tried to pull away but Blaise held him tight against his chest.

Theo gently took hold of Draco's face and lifted and turned it so he would be staring straight in Draco's eyes had they not been closed tightly. Theo sighed as he saw a wetness shimmering in the corners of Draco's eyes. He kissed Draco on the tip of his nose before gently rubbing his thumb over Draco's closed eyes.

Draco tried to stop himself from crying as Blaise and Theo tried to comfort him. As Theo moved his thumb over his eyes he sighed. Slowly he opened his eyes to find himself staring in Theo's. He tried to turn his head but found his face in the hands of Theo. Suddenly he couldn't keep the tears in anymore and teardrops started running down his cheeks.

Theo looked at Blaise, who was staring back. Blaise slowly moved the distressed blonde from his lap, in between Theo and himself. "Tell us what's wrong Draco."

Draco froze at those words. What was wrong? He started to feel angry at Blaise as he asked the question. He felt his longs closing as he started ventilating. "You guys are planning on breaking up with me!" He managed to get out between uneven breaths. "That's what's wrong with me and now you're all cuddly and sweet but I know!" "I know because I heard you talk."

Blaise and Theo looked at each other neither knowing what to do as Draco kept ranting about how they had left him that morning. And how he heard them talk about him and that he wouldn't care and then he started mumbling under his breath. Finally Blaise sighed before grabbing hold of Draco's face and kissing him hard on the mouth. He felt Draco relax in his arms before he slowly pulled away. He looked down in wet grey-silver eyes. "Now what do you mean?" "Why do you think that Theo and I are going to be breaking up with you?"

As Draco started to get back some air in his longs Theo looked at the small blond. Where did this come from? Maybe Blaise was right. Maybe something was wrong with Draco.

Draco looked at Blaise as he asked the question again. He lay down his head on Theo's shoulder who also slipped an arm around him. "When you guys weren't in bed when I woke up I just panicked." "I mean we always wake up together and you weren't there." Tears were once again threatening to fall from his eyes.

Theo sighed. "Draco we weren't there because we know you have been having trouble sleeping lately." "So we thought you might want to sleep a little longer." "And Blaise and I wanted to talk about something so we thought that talking somewhere else would keep you asleep a bit longer."

Draco looked down at the floor. "What was so important to talk about that it couldn't wait?"

Blaise looked at Theo. Should they tell? As Theo looked at him he realized that Theo was thinking the same thing. As Theo looked at the blonde in between them he knew they should tell and nodded. Blaise caught this and laid his hand on Draco's.

"Lately Theo and I have been noticing a change in you." "Especially the last two days." "Your magic is going haywire." "You have trouble controlling it and not only that, your mood changes like all the time." "Just a couple of minutes ago you went from sad to anger, to panicking and unsure." "We are just worried about you."

Blaise looked at Theo as Draco kept staring at the floor. Theo sighed shaking his head.

All of a sudden Draco felt a bile rise in his throat and he stood up and ran to the bathroom. As he got there he threw up his entire stomach contents. He heard footsteps behind him and felt a hand on his back. As everything was out Draco started shivering like a leaf.

Blaise and Theo followed Draco into the bathroom and watched as Draco threw up. Theo slowly kneeled beside him and rested his hand on Draco's back in a soothing gesture.

Blaise saw that Draco was shivering and realized that Draco was finished. He bent down and slipped an arm under Draco's legs and back and lifted him slowly. He walked into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. As he covered him up with the blankets Draco was nearly asleep.

Draco felt the covers on him and opened his eyes to look at Theo and Blaise. "What's wrong with me?" He saw them look at each other before he fell into a deep asleep.

Blaise sighed and stroked Draco's hair. "What should we do Theo?" "We have classes in a couple of hours, but we can't just leave him like this."

Theo looked at Blaise. "I don't know." "But maybe we should get professor Snape here."

**That's the end of chapter 2 **

**please leave a review**

**DragonsGothic**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Blaise sighed and stroked Draco's hair. "What should we do Theo?" "We have classes in a couple of hours, but we can't just leave him like this."_

_Theo looked at Blaise. "I don't know." "But maybe we should get professor Snape here."_

"I'm not leaving him alone." Blaise stated firmly.

Theo sighed. He didn't want to leave either but someone had to get Snape. "I have an idea stay here, I'll be right back." With that he walked out of the dorm and walked through the common room towards the girls dorm.

As he walked up the stairs to the door he took a deep breath before he knocked. Hearing nothing from the other side of the door he knocked louder.

Finally he heard some cursing and stumbling. Suddenly the door was pulled open so fast Theo nearly fell down the steps. In the door opening stood a very pissed looking Pansy.

As she saw who it was she narrowed her eyes. "What do you think you're doing knocking on the door in the bloody morning." "Some people do sleep you know."

Theo looked at her. "I know and I am very sorry but there's something very wrong with Draco." At the mention of Draco her eyes softened. She had always looked at Draco as the little brother she never had. "What's wrong with him?" She looked at Theo. He looked like he was about the break down crying.

"We don't know but we need Snape here but neither Blaise or I want to leave him, so maybe you could…" He didn't finish his sentence.

She looked at him as if daring him to finish that sentence. "You want me to get Snape here." Theo looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Okay okay, I'll get him just let me get my robe." She went back in the room to get her robe.

Theo let out a relieved sigh. That had gone smoother than he had thought. Soon Pansy came back out with her robe on. "You go back to you lover boy's and I will get Snape, although he won't be happy." Theo kissed her on her check. "You are the best Pans."

She smiled. "I know I know, but don't call me Pans." But Theo had already gone back. She sighed shaking her head. Slowly she made her way out of the common room and into the hallway shivering as the cold air hit her.

_In the boys dorm_

Blaise looked up as Theo came back.

Blaise soon looked back to Draco. While Theo had been gone, Draco had started shivering even under the thick covers. Blaise had pulled out one of his shirts and had put it on Draco. But it hadn't been enough to get Draco warm.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Theo asked him a question. "What did you say?"

Theo smirked a little. He had seen Blaise go in to dreamland when he had returned. "I asked if there were any changes while I was away."

"He started shivering but other than that nothing." Blaise sighed, after Draco had fallen asleep he hadn't woken once. Not even when he put a shirt on him.

Theo sat down on the other side of the bed. Neither boy saying something. Just staring at Draco.

_With Pansy _

As Pansy neared the door to the office of professor Snape she thought of Theo. He had really looked scared when he said something was wrong with Draco. Suddenly she noticed she stood before the door. She raised her hand a knocked softly.

She heard a muffled sound and took a step back. Just in case, she thought. The door opened and professor Snape looked down at her.

"Miss Parkinson to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence this early?" He said with a slur.

"Well you see sir, there is something wrong with Draco and Theo wanted me to get you." After a second she added "sir" at the end.

"What is wrong with him than?" Snape asked her. She looked thoughtfully. Theo never told her what was wrong. "I don't know but Theo looked scared sort off."

"Well then it must be bad or maybe he's overreacting because he's worried about his lover." Severus thought out loud.

"Sir?" Pansy asked slowly while smiling inwardly. So even Professor Snape sometimes thought out loud.

"Yes let's see what all the fuss is about all right." Snape said while walking past her.


End file.
